


Two Guys Plan a Birthday Surprise

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday to Anthony Edward Stark, M/M, PETER IS THREE(ish), Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's late but better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and he hates it but a certain someone changes his mind about it.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Two Guys Plan a Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RDJWINCHESTER1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/gifts).



> How about one where it is Tony's birthday, which he never celebrate because Howard is an a**hole.  
> \---  
> Tumblr | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

Birthdays were a touchy subject in the Star-Rogers household. Really, the only birthday that got celebrated was Peter’s. Steve rarely celebrated his because it was on a national holiday, so most of the time, his birthday was forgotten by the bustle and hustle of the Fourth of July. 

Tony never allowed people to know his birthday. For him, his birthday had never been fun or exciting. Howard was  _ constantly _ working when Tony was a kid so he was never around and never had time to celebrate his only son’s birthday. Peter didn’t even  _ know _ when his Dad’s birthday was.

Steve would never celebrate his husband’s birthday. Not because he didn’t love his mate; he was head over heels in love with the man, but because  _ Tony _ didn’t want him to celebrate his birthday. 

So, as it happened almost every day, Steve woke to a heavy weight on himself. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly for his blurred vision to come into focus. When it finally did, he glanced down at Tony who was three-quarters on top of him and a fourth on the bed. Steve smiled, feeling the warmth of the brown-haired man’s body against his, a cold spot in the middle of his side due to the Arc Reactor. 

Steve closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Tony until the door burst open revealing an overly-amped up Peter. The boy jumped on the bed, falling in between the two men and startling both of them.

“Peter, what did Daddy and I say to you about crash-landing on our bed and waking us up?” Steve mumbled into Tony’s neck bone.

Peter sat up and looked down and his blue plaid pajama bottoms, realizing that he had made both his dads upset. “I- I didn’t mean to hurt you, Papa! I’m sowwy!”

Without opening his eyes, Tony patted around for his son. He finally grabbed a hold of the boy and wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist, scooping him into his embrace and kicking Steve out of his spot. Steve faked a pout, turning over from his back to his shoulder so he could face his son and husband.

“You think you’re so slick, don’t you, you little stud muffin,” Steve teased, pulling the boy’s shirt up and tickling his stomach. “You think that you can steal my spot from Daddy? Well, Mister, you’re dead wrong.”

And with that, the tickle fight began. Steve dove in, pulling Peter’s shirt off his body so he was bare and tickled him all over, causing the boy to cry in a fit of giggles. Peter attempted to dive under the comforter but was stopped by Tony who joined the blond in the tickle party.

“N- no! Daddy! Papa! I’m sorry! You- you can have your spot back!” Peter said in between laughing gasps.

The boy weakly slapped Steve’s arm in protest, trying to make the blond quit tickling him. “I think it’s too late for that, Petey Bird,” Tony grinned, grabbing the boy’s feet and tickling his toes.

* * *

 

Steve sighed and put his pencil down, looking at the portrait of Tony he was drawing. His phone vibrated, taking his attention away from the pencil drawing, the dark screen lighting up. 

**Reminder** : Tony’s birthday

Steve ignored the notification. For the past few years, he had attempted to celebrate Tony’s birthday. He did everything from a dinner at a fancy restaurant by the river, to a walk in the park, to just straight up giving him a card but none of them worked. 

Steve was well aware of why Tony hated his birthday. It was because Howard, was never there to celebrate it. He was always working on the next big invention for Stark Industries. Maria was there for Tony. But sometimes, she forgot. So Tony would be in his room, with Jarvis, playing with Howard’s discarded robots, celebrating his birthday by himself.

“Papa?” Peter’s small voice distracted Steve from his thoughts about Tony. “Auntie Nat said that today was Daddy’s birfday, I wanna draw him something but I lost my crayons. Can I use yours?”

Steve grabbed some sketchbook paper and a box of Crayola crayons and set Peter up. “Okay, stud muffin, what do you wanna draw for Daddy?”    
  


“I wan’ draw us because we’re his family and I fink he’ll like that, Papa,” Peter said, his brown eyes soft with kindness.

Peter’s drawing of people was shaky. You could tell that they were people but they were  _ very _ rough. He drew what Steve assumed was Tony because he put a blue dot in the middle of the man’s chest, a blond man who was double the size of the Tony on the paper who Steve knew was him, and then drew himself the same height as Tony.

Peter took a purple crayon and wrote ‘Happy Birthday, Daddy!’ arcing over the three of them. But because Peter was three, he couldn’t spell well so it really said ‘Hapy Bearthday, Daddy!’ (b-earth-day was how Peter spelled birthday).

Peter signed it and then ran off to give it to Tony. Tony was working on some small electronic component in his lab. He gave a small jump when Peter tapped him on his shoulder and shoved the card toward him.

Tony smiled and held his arms out for a hug from Peter who leapt into his Daddy’s arms. “Thank you for the card, love bug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
